Time off
by squishy-asshat
Summary: Penelope's apartment is being fumigated so she's staying at Derek's. One shot for now.


_Dear Tenant,_

 _Due to recent discoveries starting tomorrow the building will be tented for pests for the next three days._  
 _We apologize for any inconvenience- Management_

Penelope sighed as she read the note that had been placed in her mailbox. The team had just finished a rather long and arduous case and had a much needed five days off. Spending that time off in a hotel was not her first choice but it would have to do. She went into her apartment and started packing a bag. After getting all her clothes and other necessities packed she went to grab her laptop and realized she had left it at work. She thought about just getting it tomorrow but when she realized she also left her work phone there as well she decided to go get both. Becoming extremely grumpy she grabbed her keys and trudged to her car.

When she got to Quantico she quickly found a parking spot and went up to her office trying her best to avoid being seen by anyone. Normally she would welcome any and all conversation but she knew she wasn't in any mood to talk. With her laptop and phone in her bag she scanned her office to make sure she had everything she needed. Even though she was off for the next few days there was work she would get done in the meantime. Deciding she had everything she turned to head out to her car, unfortunately as she walked out and shut the door behind her her skirt got caught in the door. She had already locked it so she was stuck. She went to grab her keys but couldn't find them in the mess that was her work bag. Once she found them they slipped out of her hands and dropped on the floor just a hair out of reach.

"Oh, fudge nuggets!" she exclaimed a little more loudly than she had realized. So there she was with her skirt stuck in the door and her keys a little too far away. As she went to reach for them a familiar hand grabbed them and held them up to her.

"You might wanna watch that potty mouth you've got, girl. We are at work after all." Derek said with a wink.

"Ha. Ha." She said flatly. "has anyone ever told you that you should do stand up? Thanks." She said as she took her keys and freed herself.

Ignoring her snippy tone he continued as she started to walk down the hall. "How come you're here so late?"

That seemed to upset her a bit more. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but he did. "I forgot my laptop and my phone."

"We have the next five days off, you don't need those." He walked to catch up with her before they both stopped in front of the elevators and she all but punched the down button.

"Yes, I do. Just 'cause we aren't on a case doesn't mean I don't have things that need to get done!" She said sharply. She sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder momentarily. "I'm sorry, I'm being an asshat. I'm just all frazzled."

"If you tell me why you're frazzled maybe I can help?"

"Well to start I'm just wiped out after that case as I'm sure you are too. Then when I got home today there was a notice in my mailbox that my building is being tented for bugs and so now I get to spend my time off in a hotel and then I had to come back here cause I left my laptop and my phone and I needed them cause my time off isn't really time off cause I have stuff to file and code and catch up on and I just -ugh. I can't Derek!" she finished her rant with a huff as she entered the elevator that had opened.

"Whoa, baby girl." he said following her in the elevator. "You need to unplug."

"Derek….." she said in a warning tone. There was no mistaking that underneath her frustration was a bit of just general exhaustion.

"I'm serious. Here is what we're gonna do. We're gonna go pack your bags and then go over to my place. You can stay with me until your building is all set. Then you're gonna give me all your electronics cause you seriously need some down time."

"I don't have time for down time! There are other teams that need my help. There are case files that need to be updated and uploaded. There are security updates that HAVE to get done. There-"

"I understand that all of that needs to be done, but you need to rest that incredibly smart brain of yours. You won't be any help to anyone if you combust, plus I would be very sad." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders while they exited the elevator. He could tell she was trying not to smile but it wasn't working.

"Okay," she said semi reluctantly. "I'll meet you at yours in about forty minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan."

She started to walk away towards her car but only got a few steps before turning around and walking back over to him. "You're a life saver, D. I don't know what I'd do without my superhero." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then turned around and walked to her car.

Almost exactly forty minutes later there was a knock on his door. He opened the door with a broad smile. "Come on in, baby girl!" He was actually pretty excited to have some down time with his best friend. They hadn't had any time to do anything but work recently. That meant no dinners, or clubbing, or movie nights. They saw each other at work and that was about it.

"Thanks again, hot stuff." She said as she handed him one of her bags and then grabbed two more.

"Are you moving in?" he chuckled.

"You wish!" She said with a wink. Her mood has obviously improved slightly.

"You know it. Now, before you get all settled in I think you should hand over all of your work related electronics." He said in a semi serious tone.

She took a deep breath. "You were serious about that?" he nodded. "Okay, but I need you to keep in mind that these precious little babies are fragile so you need to guard them with your life."

"Of course, I will keep them safe. I do not want to incur any wrath of yours." That made her smile. She handed him two tablets, two laptops, and one cell phone. He just laughed to himself as he went to put them all in his home office.

It was already pretty late so after they moved her stuff into the guest room she got changed for bed. When she walked into the living room Derek was sitting there, also in his pjs, with two glasses of wine, a pizza, and a movie ready to play. He looked up from his phone as she came in the room.

"Come sit!" he said patting the open spot next to him. "I haven't eaten yet and I wasn't sure about you but I figured we could eat, watch a movie and crash. I'm wiped out."

"Sounds perfect!" she said as she sat and took a sip of wine. After they ate Penelope could barely keep her eyes open. She looked over at Derek and he was already asleep. She watched him for a minute before deciding to wake him up so he could sleep in his own bed, even though his couch was unbelievable comfortable. He was stupidly handsome, she noticed that he looked a little different whilst he slept, more vulnerable. She supposed that everyone was more vulnerable when they slept but it was weird to see _him_ that way. He was always so big and strong, ready to take down anyone that hurt him or his loved ones. It was nice to see him so peaceful.

"Hey D." she said in a soft tone as she shook him lightly. "You should go sleep in your bed."

"What?" he asked, barely opening his eyes.

"You're sleeping on the couch. I'm gonna go to bed, you should do the same."

"Oh, yeah okay." He sat up more and then got up. She shut off the TV and they both walked down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"Goodnight, baby." He said as he wrapped her in a big sleepy hug. She doubted he was even fully awake. He kissed her on her forehead and then shuffled down the hall to his room.

"Goodnight." She said back softly. 

* * *

AN: I obviously don't own criminal minds. I had originally intended for this to be a full story but I may just leave it or add only a few chapters. We will see. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
